A Spirits Valor, A Humans Conviction
by temariXshikamaruluva
Summary: At the time she had really believed that she was going home. But sometimes, no matter what, things just can’t go back to the way they were. ChihiroXHaku


Heyya

I just had this weird idea to write a fic bout spirited away.

Just amazing isn't it??

Okay well please review if you want me to continue it.

If I have no one to write for that completely defeats the purpose. I won't continue if it is not appreciated so please tell me if you like, or ever if you don't. Give critique I always like that. No really, no jokes.

Main characters HakuXChihiro

* * *

**A Spirits Valor, A Humans Conviction **

**Chapter 1 - Enough**

At the time she had really believed that she was going home. But sometimes no matter what, things just can't go back to the way they were. Her home wasn't here, and it hadn't been for a while now. Being confined in this world, bounded by every possible law and restriction in existence was destroying her internally. It was painful over the years, being obligated to follow suit an ignorant place that seemed dull in comparison to its spirit parallel that she had been so blessed to visit. However perhaps it was more of a curse. Her memories of the time in the spirit world had turned into somewhat of an obsession over the years, and now it was really beginning to take its toll. Chihiro wondered vaguely if all humans who visited the other side and had not been deprived of the memoires were also longing to return, if only for a day, though she knew in her heart that if she'd been given the privilege to visit the other side for a second time she'd never allow herself to be deprived of that world ever again.

She had grown close to some school friends in her new town over the years but overtime they always grew weary of how she had the annoying habit of incessantly gazing off out into the distance as if to another world. She was sixteen now, turning seventeen in a few days, and she had had finally enough of dreaming. Action was to be taken now or never. She couldn't live her life like this anymore. She wasn't going to allow herself to be subjected to a dream life. If she couldn't get back then that is something that she'd have to accept and go on with her life with newfound determination but to stay sitting uselessly daydreaming and do nothing other than perhaps hope that someone like the river spirit Kohaku River would return her to the other world, it was futile. She tried to ignore the fact that she'd surely miss her parents if she could ever get back to that place but the alternative was a life of excessive repetitiveness with no end in sight, and that wasn't something that she was planning to accept anytime soon, especially when she knew that something more was out there still, a place where she was certain that she'd finally be happy.

She desperately wanted to see all of them again, but most off all she wanted to see Haku. Not a day went by since her return that she didn't think of him. It made her feel foolish. He was a spirit, probably many thousands of years old when she met him, and would live thousands more years after her death. She knew that someone like him could never be so hooked on another, especially when it was someone like her, someone who was only a human.

Chihiro sighed. Her head felt like was going to burst from all her mind-boggling thoughts that were flowing relentlessly through her already crowded mind. She knew that she should get to bed with school the next morning. It was already two AM but she just couldn't, not with her brain so full. She pulled her blanket closer around herself as to shield from the cold. The winter was creeping its way closer with every passing day, she had already had three snow days and it was only the middle of November, well…not that she was complaining really. She rolled over so that she was facing, nose to nose with the wall. She thought that staring at the plain blue hue of her barren mid walls would help to clear her head...it didn't work. She grumbled something unintelligible under her breath and sat up abruptly. She sighed again. "It is no use really. If I can't go to sleep I should at least do something rather that laying down with a fried brain." she mumbled. She put a sweater that was at least three sizes too big for her slight build and sat down at her desk. She took out some paper and began writing her plan.

'**Operation,**** return to spirit world.' **

She almost burst out laughing. It was so damn cheesy. Leaning back in her chair she looked up at the ceiling, her expression dazed and unfocused. 'So now what…?'

* * *

Thanks for reading 

If you want me to continue please do review

Much love,

temariXshikamauluva

P.S. Merry Christmas (I like planning ahead) and to my American friends hope you had a great Thanksgiving


End file.
